


You Look Better Like This

by vixsn_x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Hogwarts has a heat wave, I suck at tags, M/M, Not Beta Read, Praise Kink, Public Nudity, Top Harry Potter, Unrequited Lust, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixsn_x/pseuds/vixsn_x
Summary: When Hogwarts is hit by a heatwave and cooling charms seem to be ineffective, Draco Malfoy is concerned about the growing number of people who are taking off their clothes whilst Harry wishes that Draco was participating.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	1. .

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Harry Potter books or the characters involved. All rights go to JKR even if we don’t like her.

You would think that as wizards, performing a cooling charm would be effective. That it would free them from the blazing heat that Hogwarts was currently experiencing.

Alas, nothing worked to stop the heat. Dumbledore made a whole speech about it, basically telling them all to suck it up. 

Draco was not pleased with this. Everyone smelled like sweat, many had taken off their robes and Pansy Parkinson was sat with her shirt unbuttoned and her tits hanging out.

There was also the problem of Draco's dark mark. Sure, the war was over but did he feel comfortable showing proof that he was a part of what was basically a cult in public? No way. 

He was also afraid of showing off the adjustments he had made to it. He had decided one day whilst walking through muggle London, that he would get some tattoos to cover up the ugly thing. 

The tattoo artist had insisted that he shouldn't cover up something 'so cool' but Draco had been adamant about it.

Harry was enjoying the heat. He was free to take off his robes, picnics were taking place in the courtyard daily and Draco Malfoy looked incredibly sexy whilst sweaty.

Sure, sweating is sort of gross but Draco made it look angelic. Beads of sweat dripping down his forehead, cheeks flushed pink contrasting against the pale of his face, his lips parted as he fanned himself off with his hand.

Maybe Harry was just in too deep. His obsession with Draco growing rapidly over the past few years. Who knew that what he thought was a rivalry was actually just his excuse for staring at Draco for an overextended amount of time. 

He was in potions, his robes hung over the back of his chair, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to  
uncover his forearms and the top few buttons of his shirt undone to reveal tanned skin and defined collarbones.

He glanced over at Draco, the boy was clearly suffering. His hair was sticking to his forehead, it being slightly frizzy now which he clearly looked annoyed at. Harry knew why Draco wasn't taking off his robes, the dark mark was an extremely ugly thing to be branded into your skin for the rest of your life. Harry could sympathise with Draco.

Harry turned back to his potions work, knowing he didn't understand a word of what he was reading. He heard shuffling from behind him so he turned around. 

Draco had clearly become fed up and had started stripping of his robes, the dark mark peering through his slightly sheer shirt. He unbuttoned his shirt fully revealing his pale torso and the scars that littered his body. A pang of guilt hit Harry as he realised that they were his fault and that even after two years, the scars were still prominent. The guilt quickly faded as it sunk in just how pale Draco really was, how perfect he'd look with red and purple marks covering his body, standing out against his white skin. 

Draco rolled the sleeves of his shirt up, showing off his dark mark that he had modified. Now it was covered in lilies and narcissus. The skull still peaking through the petals slightly but not as noticeable as it had once been.

Harry smiled to himself before turning back to his work, the image of Draco with his shirt unbuttoned engraved into his mind causing his cheeks to go even more red than they had been before.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple days since the potions incident. The memory of Draco partially nude still playing over and over in Harry's mind as he continued his day. Hermione and Ron had started asking questions one day whilst they were out in the courtyard.

"Why you all red, mate? I understand it's hot out but you're looking a bit..."

"I'm just really warm Ron, leave it, please."

"Alright Harry, it's just that you look like you've just been thoroughly shagged."

His cheeks burned as he thought about being 'thoroughly shagged' by Draco.

He decided against saying anything back, instead choosing to lean back, close his eyes and bask in the sunlight.

"Look at Malfoy.. strutting around as if he didn't try and kill us all last year." Harry looked up at the mention of Draco.

"For Merlin's sake Ronald, he's clearly trying. Has he even come near us at all this year?"

"No but-"

"But nothing! He even covered up his dark mark, it's clear he didn't want to be a part of it."

Harry had tuned out their conversation by this point instead choosing to study the beauty that was Draco Malfoy. His hair was pushed back, a few stray hairs falling down and framing his face, his shirt was unbuttoned slightly to reveal a necklace that hung around his neck. 

Draco looked over at him, somehow noticing that Harry had been staring and offered him a small smile before turning back to his friends.

Harry blushed and looked back at his friends who were bickering... some things never do change.

Draco was in the prefects bathroom. He was sweaty and quite honestly just wanted a bath.

He entered the bathroom, thankful to find it empty. He stripped down and lowered himself into the water. The water was slightly cold and felt refreshing against his warm skin.

He tipped his hair back, getting it wet before lifting his head back up. 

He heard footsteps from the portrait hole in which he had entered. He turned his head and saw Harry Potter stood there, staring at him.

"I'm sorry, I'll go." Harry said, turning away.

"Stop being stupid Potter. Get in if you want.. I won't look."

Harry's blushed and scratched his neck whilst thinking. 

"Alright fine."

Draco turned and looked away whilst Harry stripped of his clothes and got into the water.

"You can look now."

Draco failed to notice the extreme blush that Harry was wearing, instead fixing his attention in Harry's toned chest.

It was no surprise to anyone that Draco's obsession with Harry ran deeper than just hatred. Draco had idolised Harry long before he had met him, being rejected by him was one of the worst days of his life. 

He understood it from Harry's point of view though, he was a bratty kid, undeserving of friends but he liked to think he had changed.

"Malfoy?"

"Hm? Sorry. Must have zoned out."

"It's fine. I noticed you covered up the- uhh..."

"Yeah I did, it isn't exactly the prettiest thing."

"You could say that... how are you enjoying the weather?"

"Would be nicer if Pansy would wear more clothes."

Harry let out a little laugh and Draco was stunned. How had such a beautiful noise come from someone with a birds nest for hair.

Draco would never admit to his little crush on Harry, choosing to be in denial about it. Pansy and Blaise told him repeatedly about it. So what if he stared at Harry for a little bit longer than he was deemed appropriate? What does that prove? 

"I heard about your dad. I'm sorry."

"It's fine Potter. He deserves it anyway, homophobic dickhead."

"Your gay?"

"Thought it was obvious Potter. I don't try and hide it."

"I thought it was just a silly rumour."

"Well it's not. It's true, I like it up the arse." He joked whilst smirking.

Harry let out another loud laugh and Draco smiled to himself. 

"Your pretty when you smile Draco."

"What?"

"You never used to smile, I'm glad you do now. It makes you look pretty."

Draco was not used to being complimented so naturally, he was overwhelmed and did the first thing he could think of. In an instant, Draco's lips were on Harry's. The kiss was fast and messy but neither cared.

Draco pulled away and Harry stared deep into his eyes. They gazed at each other for a few seconds before Harry leaned in again. 

The kiss was slower this time, Harry's hands rested on Draco's hips, gripping them firmly.

Harry's hands ran lower on his body, making their way over his arse and squeezing slightly making Draco moan into their kiss. 

Draco pulled away leaning his forehead against Harry's.

"Your okay with this aren't you?"

"Yes Potter, I've wanted this for a while."

Harry started to slide his right hand between Draco's arse to stretch him out whilst his left hand began to run along Draco's length.

Draco was whimpering and burying his forehead into Harry's shoulder, blushing as Harry whispered in his ear.

When one finger became two and two became three, Harry decided that Draco was ready. He lined Draco up on his cock before pushing Draco down slightly. 

Draco tensed and bit down on Harry's shoulder. 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah- yeah, just.. slow."

Harry became slower with his actions and eventually became fully inside how Draco Malfoy. _How many people were able to say that?_

Harry found a pace and started roughly thrusting upwards making Draco moan loader and loader as he came closer to release. 

They both came together and Draco fell limp, his head resting in the crook of Harry's neck.

Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's temple and wrapped his hands around his waist, pulling him into a hug.

"We're together now, right?"

Draco let out a small giggle. "Yes, Potter."

“I’m glad. Hope this heatwave lasts longer now.”

“Why?”

“Get to see you half-naked in the middle of potions.”

Draco playfully slapped Harry’s bare chest before stepping out of the water and grabbing his towel, wrapping it around his waist.

He turned around to face Harry. “You coming?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if this seems rushed, it is a bit tbh. Let me know what you think :]]

**Author's Note:**

> twitter - @VixsnX


End file.
